A Veszteség Ragyogó Fény
by Macchatorte
Summary: Kau bunga matahari, yang memberikan keoptimisan pada siapapun. Kaulah sang Putri, yang memberikan semangat pada kami untuk bermimpi. Namun, kau beranggapan kau Cahaya yang telah kehilangan kilaunya. kau salah, semangatmu tetap hidup, dihati kami semua...


**Author Note : **Er, bingung untuk berkata-kata. Jadi, inilah debut Hima di dunia Fanfiction, sekaligus debut Hima di fandom Hetalia. Jadi yah, semoga saja masih banyak pembaca berhati baik yang akan memberikan review dan saran di kotak review Hima. Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan kata ataupun ejaan dalam fanfic ini, Hima masih baru disini... Mohon bantuannya... m(_ _)m

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Veszteség Ragyogó Fény<strong>_

_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_Original Story by Hima_

_Dedicate for all Elizaveta Fans_

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_**Summary :**__ Kaulah sang mentari, yang selalu menebarkan kehangatanmu pada siapapun. Kaulah sang bunga matahari, yang memberikan keoptimisan pada siapapun. Kaulah sang Putri, yang memberikan semangat pada kami untuk bermimpi. Namun kini, kau telah beranggapan kaulah sang Cahaya, yang telah kehilangan kilaunya...Namun, kau salah, semangatmu tetap hidup, dan tumbuh dihati semua orang yang telah mengenalmu...]_

_Warn : OOC demi keperluan cerita, AU (Gaku!Heta), maybe Typos?_

* * *

><p>Surai coklat panjangmu bergerak seirama dengan gerakan lincahmu. Kau menggerakkan tungkai kaki jenjangmu dengan begitu cepat. Mengukir seulas seyuman diwajah cantikmu yang terbingkai apik dengan surai coklat panjangmu. Bibirmu mengeluarkan tawa lepa saat kau melihat tingkah-tingkat lucu dari orang-orang disekitarmu.<p>

Tapi kau tidak menyangka, kaulah yang sebenarnya mendorong mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Bertingkah optimis memandang masa depan. Memberikan harapan untuk bermimpi setinggi langit dan mengapainya. Kaulah sang cahaya yang dianggap panutan bagi teman-temanmu, menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang patut untuk dikagumi karena keoptimisanmu.

Kau ceria, bagai bunga matahari. Kau manis, bagaikan permen. Kau cantik, bagaikan mawar. Dan kau optimis, bagaikan matahari yang tidak pernah luput memberikan sinarnya pada bumi. Kau pun begitu, kau selalu memperhatikan teman-temanmu, memberikan semangat untuk bermimpi dan berharap. Bukan hanya harapan kosong semata, tetapi sebuah harapan yang mengandung arti untuk membahagiakan orang lain.

_Kaulah sang bunga matahari, yang selalu menebar keceriaanmu pada orang lain._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>Namamu adalah Elizaveta, bentuk lain dari nama Yelisabeta, yang berarti janji tuhan. Sempurna untukmu, yang tidak pernah mengobral janji kosong, ataupun memberikan harapan kosong pada siapapun. Kau selalu berusaha, untuk memberikan harapan dan menebar impian pada siapapun. Kau berusaha untuk hal itu, membuatmu terlihat bersinar, seperti bintang yang menerangi malam. Kaulah sang bintang bagi sahabat-sahabatmu, yang selalu menunjukan harapan dan jalan saat orang tersesat.<p>

Disaat semua orang sibuk dengan masalah mereka, kau masih menyempatkan dirimu, untuk membantu mereka. Kau selalu mencoba membantu, meski kadang orang lain menganggapmu lebih seperti penganggu dari pada membantu mereka. Namun kau selalu memberikan senyum pada mereka, meski hatimu kesal dibilang begitu. Namun kau mencoba untuk tidak membenci siapapun bukan? Kau selalu mencoba memberikan mereka semua harapan dan harapan. Tanpa kenal putus asa.

_Kaulah bintang dilangit malam, yang selalu menunjukan arah pada orang-orang yang tersesat, tanpa mengenal lelah._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p>Masih ingatkah kau saat-saat kau dan semua temanmu lulus dari World Gakuen? Kau dengan penuh semangat, menginjakan kaki jenjangmu yang tidak teralas apapun kearah rerumputan yang basah tersiram hujam malam itu. Bau embun dan udara segar dipagi hari itu membuat kau terkikik geli. Kau mendongak, menatap langit yang penuh diatas kepalamu. Fajar yang mulai menyingsing perlahan. Dan pemandangan gunung yang tetap putih. Rerumputan berbau embun yang menggelikan telapak kakimu. Angin yang membuat rambutmu yang tidak tersisir, bebas tergerai. Udara yang penuh di pelukanmu. Bagimu, itulah dunia yang begitu indah. Bagaikan sebuah surga. Membuatmu berinisiatif untuk memotretnya dengan kamera milikmu.<p>

Sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan lembar-lembar foto yang berisi fotonya dan teman-teman mereka yang sedang berada di Villa salah seorang temanmu. Dan selembar foto, berisi fotomu dengan seorang pemuda albino yang merangkulmu. Dengan latar gunung dan langit yang begitu indah. Membuat teman-temanmu tertawa dan menggodamu tentang hubunganmu dengan albino itu. Namun kau hanya tersenyum, dan dengan senyuman dan mengikuti jejak teman-temanmu, turut balik mengoda albino yang kau cintai itu. Godaanmu pada pria albino itu membuat tawa lepas diantara kalian semua, dengan perasaan senang dan gembira. Dan kau terpaku, saat melihat _ruby_ itu menatapmu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kau artikan sendiri.

_Kaulah sang mentari, yang tak luput memberikan cahaya untuk menyinari semuanya dan mencarikan es yang beku._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Kau terdiam, di depan meja rias berwarna putih. Seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang terikat dua itu tertawa-tawa, membuat gaun putih yang dia gunakan melambai-lambai. Kau mendengus, membiarkan gadis itu menertawakan dirimu yang sedang tegang ini. Namun, pelototan dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang pendek berpita itu membuatnya membungkam mulutnya, untuk sementara. Gadis berdarah Belgia itu meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk mendandanimu. Tak lama, dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya, dan memasukan alat riasnya kesebuah kotak, kemudia, mempersilahkan kau membuka mata. Kau membuka mata, dan menatap cermin didepanmu. Semua terdiam sampai akhirnya keheningan pecah oleh suara gadis berdarah Seychelles itu.<p>

"Elizaveta, kau cantik,"

Dan kata-kata itu membuat tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Membuat kau tertawa, mengeluarkan setitik air mata, namun bisa kau tahan. Kau tidak berniat membuat hari bahagiamu menjadi hari mengerikan karena _make-upmu_ luntur bukan? Dan kau segera menggandeng tangan ayahmu, berjalan dengan langkah penuh percaya diri menuju kearah altar pernikahan. Membuat semua mata menatapmu, terpukau dengan kecantikanmu dan bergumam sendiri.

_Kaulah sang mawar, yang cantik, dan memikat, namun selalu mencoba rendah hati pada siapapun._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>A Veszteség Ragyogó Fény<em>, seuntai kata yang kau peruntukan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kaulah yang menganggap dirimu sendiri kehilangan cemerlangmu. Ya, kaulah yang menganggap dirimu sendiri tidaklah lagi bersinar. Kau bukan lagi mentari, yang selalu menyinari dunia. Kau menyadari batasmu, sebagai seorang manusia. Sebagai mahkluk yang tidak selalu sempruna, dan memiliki kekurangan serta batasan, dan kau sudah sampai kebatasan akhirmu. Sebagai manusia, dan kau telah mencoba untuk hidup seperti bunga teratai. Yang selalu berada diatas air, meski seberapa tingginya air. Begitu pula denganmu, yang terus mencoba untuk menebarkan harapan dan impian, kepada siapapun yang kau kenal, tanpa mengenal apa itu putus asa. Namun, kau sudah menyadari bukan? Bahwa tugas muliamu sudah berakhir. Perjalanan hidupmu akan terhenti, seiring berhentinya denyut jantung dan hembusan nafas.

Dan kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Detik itu juga, tangis pun pecah diruangan itu. Para gadis menangis, mencucurkan air mata yang semakin deras. Para pemuda itu mengeluarkan setitik demi setitik air mata mereka, yang tertahan sejak tadi. Mata mereka memandang pada sosok gadis bersurai coklat yang membingkai apik wajah cantiknya yang polos. Dan, ruangan itu dipenuhi isak tangis mereka, yang tertahan sejak tadi dan mereka semua memadang sosok gadis itu yang kini telah terbujur kaku, dengan sehelai kain yang telah menutupi mukanya yang begitu cantik dan lembut.<p>

Pukul 21.31 tanggal 31 Oktober,

Elizaveta Hedervary, sahabat mereka, telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sekaligus mengakhiri perjalanannya didunia ini.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis dengan surai coklat itu memandang nisan batu di depannya. Air mata mengalir dipipinya, dan dia mengusap lembut nisan itu. Tak alam, dia meleakan setangkai bunga matahari didalam pot kecil berisi air. Bergabung dengan tangkai-tangkai bunga matahari yang lebih dulu disana. Kemudia dia memandang nisan itu lagi.<p>

_"Elizaveta, mungkin ragamu telah mati. Namun tekad, jiwa serta ketulusan hatimu masih tetap berada dihati semua sahabatmu. Kami tidak akan melupakanmu,"_

Dan gadis itu berlalu, berlari-lari kecil kearah seorang pemuda tampan yang menunggunya. Kemudian mengandeng tangannya lembut, dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

_Ya, meski ragamu telah mati, semua yang kau ajarkan pada temanmu masih hidup dan berkembang. Kaulah bunga matahari abadi dihati mereka, yang selalu menebarkan keceriaan serta kehangatan pada siapapun..._

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong> Agh... Hiks. Ampuni Hima readers sekalian. Tidak bermaksud membashing Elizaveta, serius. Malah Elizaveta ini adalah tokoh favorit Hima. Jadi, sejak dulu Hima berpikir untuk ngebuat fanfic yang mengangkat Elizaveta. Sebenarnya ada satu fic lagi, yang sama intinya, menceritakan tegarnya Elizaveta tapi yah. Ada sedikit plot hole disana, jadi biarlah yang ini menjadi fic debut saya untuk pertama kalinya di FFn. _A Veszteség Ragyogó Fény _artinya adalah_ cahara yang kehilangan cemerlangnya._Ehm, maaf bila ada salah ejaan atau salah tulis disini. Dan... Boleh minta sedikit review, please?


End file.
